In recent years, practical use has been made of electronic devices that transition the page of a browser, electronic book or the like displayed on a display unit based on operations input into a contact detection unit, such as a touch sensor. For example, Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses an electronic device that, when a user contacts a finger to a predetermined location on the screen with a predetermined pressure, performs successive page flips for the duration of the contact while consecutively displaying image information in each updated page on the display unit. With this electronic device, the user can display a desired page on the display unit by watching the images and releasing the finger at the desired page.